


Obligatory Vampire Fic

by constantwilson



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Homophobia, Human Wilson - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Hunts, Vampire!Maxwell, Witch Hunts, dont worry max can fix him up, fast burn, for now, or can he, please be aware this is another fic where wilson will get the shit beat out of him at some point, terrible christians, tkaes place during the 1600s and there will most defenitely be historical inaccuracies, wilson is a doctor kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantwilson/pseuds/constantwilson
Summary: There was an abandoned mansion at the edge of town. After a few folk got frightened in the wood, weaving some tall tale about monsters attacking them, the church declared the land desolate - and barred entrance to the grounds.Deep down in Wilson's ever churning mind, he longed to unravel whatever mystery lay in the depths of that elegant, Victorian mansion.Either way, he had managed to avoid satisfying the temptation to investigate these so called vampires; for he'd seen the town at the height of its mob mentality, during the horrid witch hunts.One day, everything changes, and Wilson is forced to choose, lay low and avoid the violence of the church, or stand up for his new family, and risk it all.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Obligatory Vampire Fic

**Author's Note:**

> i finally caved and wrote a vampire fic. its gonna have a lot of hurt wilson, lots of gay, and tons of me bashing the church any chance i get. apologies for the several false historical accounts i do not have the energy for proper research on this one. should be around 5-6 chapters as of now, hope yall enjoy!

There was an abandoned mansion at the edge of town. 

The townsfolk, full of superstition they were, claimed a nest of vampires ruled the house and the surrounding forest. After a few folk got frightened in the wood, weaving some tall tale about monsters attacking them, the church declared the land desolate - and barred entrance to the grounds.

It seemed trivial to Wilson. Firstly, vampires were that of myth, stories, to frighten children and gullible folk. Seeing that the story originated from the local priest's drunkard son, he had no qualms in maintaining his disbelief.

Deep down in Wilson's ever churning mind, he longed to unravel whatever mystery lay in the depths of that elegant, Victorian mansion.

Either way, he had managed to avoid satisfying the temptation to investigate these so called vampires; for he'd seen the town at the height of its mob mentality, during the horrid witch hunts. No reason to endanger him or his charge any more than they already were.

Miss Willow was an incredible anomaly. The real, unexplored, scientific deal. Her body resisted the burn of flame, some awesome mutation of humanity Wilson had yet to crack. Unfortunately, it also landed her in the gaze of the church.

He'd saved her life, although she might have escaped the burning stake after the townsfolk grew bored comparing the others' burn for proof of her ability- they were to drown her. 

There was no telling how good an actor she was, and with too many variables Wilson chose to nab her from the flames at some cost to his hands. The crowd remained distracted by his dog, Chester, who really couldn't be all that ugly could he?

Nevertheless they screamed and ran at the sight of the no eyed mutt, who herded them back with exuberance. It paid to have a hound that could unhinge his jaw without evident discomfort. Yet another strange investigation waiting to happen.

Since that day, Miss Willow chose to spend her time with him and Chester in his cabin. They became good friends, getting along as if they'd grown up together, and Wilson basked in the loss of boredom. Still- she got on his nerves as a sister would, begging to go with him on his rare visits to the stores in town. They both knew it wasn't viable, and yet he so wished she could.

The path from town split into two parts once one reached the forest; one end went directly through the woods, leading to the mansion, whilst the other curved around the edge of the forest to the cabin on the hill. Even though the land was higher than that of the Mansion, the dinky wooden house was further behind the grand building, and Wilson could hardly see the town beyond the daunting towers. 

It was a gothic sort of place, dark and dramatic; with tall black spires that pierced the sky. The surrounding yard boasted much of the same eeriness, wrapped in a tall, dramatic, black iron fence. Several gnarled trees devoid of any foliage jutted from the ground like a warning, in stark contrast with the lush leaves that dominated the forest.

No matter his logic, Wilson had to admit, he could understand why people were afraid of such a marvelous manor. Vampires or not, it was clearly condemned for a good reason.

Some days Wilson listened to that warning, that little voice in his head, and thought not of trespassing in the name of discovery.

And some days, science alone could not cure the itch in his brain.

* * *

Papers fluttered around the lab in the wake of Wilson- who whirled about his work station in a manic flurry, preparing vials whilst rambling to himself.

"Vampires my foot," he muttered, "I would surely have noticed creatures of the night, false as they are. What foolish people to be held back by such fairy tales!" 

He stumbled over to a beaker of black liquid, holding another vial with confidence.

"I could help them, cure their ailments, yet even my expertise cannot compete against the beliefs of illogical idiots. They won't even walk past the bloody forest! No matter. A gentleman scientist needs only his logic, no time for fantasy."

With that, Wilson poured the vial into the beaker, leaning in eagerly to watch the reaction.

For his troubles, he got an explosion of black goo right in the face.

"If this is the physician the townsfolk have at their disposal, it's no wonder they resort to fantasy."

Willow's coy voice sounded from the doorway, and Wilson turned about to see her watching him, with clear amusement on her face.

"I am quite certain of my abilities as a doctor, it is they who remain full of futile anxieties!"

Wilson huffed at Willow, who stuck out her tongue in response. 

"Listen, you told me to tell you if I saw anything strange,"

Immediately the sour man was gone, and a mad scientist was in her face, gloved hands gently pulling her eyelids back.

"Yes? What did you see," he shined a light in her pupils, "More shadow creatures? Did you try to touch them? Are you still seeing them?"

"Gah! Wilson, get off! I did not see any shadow demons," Willow shoved Wilson away, "I saw something real. Outside, running towards the mansion!"

"Oh damn, not you too!"

The scientist stepped back and slapped a hand to his forehead, beginning to lose interest as he wiped whatever had exploded off his face.

Willow groaned impatiently.

"Just listen! There was a little blond girl, and she was about to knock on the door-"

Before she could finish, Wilson gasped in excitement and took off running downstairs. 

"A patient! It must be, a parent- or, or a sibling took ill, finally got tired of relying on those jokes at the church to aid them through sickness," 

Wilson rushed to the door and began to throw on his coat. He shouted back to an irritated firestarter, who followed with much less enthusiasm.

"And now they know they must turn to me! I do have most of the schooling after all-"

"Wilson! It hardly matters now, she left towards the mansion, and it's the dead of night-"

He slipped on his shoes and flashed her a rare grin.

"Yes I heard, so I shall join her! Perhaps her family just bought the place ey? They must pay well then…"

Willow frowned as her friend ran out the door, slamming it shut before she could get a word in. She sighed.

"Be careful Wilson. That place is crawling with shadows."

* * *

The girl had made it halfway down the forest path by the time Wilson was able to catch up to her footsteps. She carried no lantern, using the moon as her guide as he did.

_ Brave lass. She must know vampires don't exist _ . 

He followed quietly for a short distance, until he couldn't hear her soft footfall any longer. 

He listened harder, surely she couldn't have gotten away?  


The instant he stepped forward the forest around him grew deathly silent, as sudden as a candle goes out. Not a sound but his own breathing was to be heard. Wilson cleared his throat nervously, recalling how the rabbits he experimented on would go silent when they saw any sign of larger predators. 

He steeled himself, and continued trudging stubbornly forth on the path towards the mansion, ignoring the wind that sounded as if it whispered soft warnings just for him.

* * *

The place looked as desolate as always, seemed to grow taller in the moonlight, no lights in any windows, no carriages in the yard. 

Empty.

Wilson approached the iron gate, staring curiously up at the curving spines of metal that towered over him. 

There was no apparent lock on the gate, no chains, just a note hastily tacked to a nearby tree, proclaiming danger. 

Wilson exhaled and edged forward, reaching for the handle-

All at once, the gate began to shake, and a horrid, guttural shriek emitted from everywhere, burrowing deep in Wilson's head. The ground shook with the fence, scaring off a few birds and throwing Wilson to the dirt. He tumbled back with a shout, landing on his rear. Irrational fear paralyzed him, and he stared up at the wicked scene in terrified awe. 

The fence was turning into shadows, and from the wriggling mass of inky black formed a huge hand, tipped with pointed claws. The monstrosity paused, as if to give him time to process, then lunged for Wilson, who was in the middle of convincing himself that he was just fine, only dreaming, the nightmarish sort, and then the hand grabbed shut around him.

Wilson screamed, short and pitiful as it crushed the air out of him, constricting him from moving at all. His bones creaked, threatening to give way.

_ Please let me go, dreams should not hurt like this- _

A pop sounded as one of his ribs snapped. Wilson choked on a failed cry, losing more and more air. Another rib audibly cracked, sending shooting pain down his chest like lightning, and then Wilson couldn't hear much at all. The ache and burn was all too much- the darkness around him was permeating his bones, dragging him down.

The scientist lost his hold on the waking world, fearful till the last moment- in which he heard a deep voice give a panicked shout.

_ What did they say… drop it? _

Wilson Higgsbury fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The first thing Wilson identified upon waking was a numbing pressure, crawling up his chest and lying comfortably in his shoulder. 

_ Broken ribs and dislocated shoulder… it was real... I shouldn't move. But where am I? _

Brown eyes slowly cracked open, only to find nothing much had changed.

"It's quite dark in here isn't it?"

Wilson blanched, and for the second time consecutively, acted without thinking. His good arm shot up to cover his mouth- but it didn't mute the bark of pain as his bad arm instinctively attempted to copy the action.

At his cry, the room lit up all at once, dozens of candles sparking themselves. Pushing that mystery and the pain to the back of his mind, Wilson focused on the bigger question.

He observed his new location; laid on a dark oak bed, fit for a king. Satin sheets in deep purple complimented the bedspread, of the same royal color. The room itself was large, no windows in sight, floors, walls and ceiling all dark wood. There was no furniture but a grand chest at the foot of the bed.

Through the painful, ebbing haze of disconnected bones Wilson noticed a figure, standing back in the corner of the room, out of the light. A tall, slender stalk of a man.

"Ah! Mm, g-good evening sir-"

Wilson gasped as the figure melted into the floor. A second passed and then the man popped up in front of him

_ How did he do that? Is he a scientist? Goodness, what a figure! His face is as dramatic as his house, if this is his, but it must be, his suit is the same brilliant color as his bed- what a fine cut, quite flattering… _

Wilson shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts in his head.

_ When has another gentleman ever felt the same way? If there's one thing the church would get me for it would be- _

"Good evening indeed, although I am surprised to see you here. What brings such a fine specimen to my home?"

The man spoke in a rumble, deep as thunder, in such a sultry tone. Wilson stared back, blushing furiously.

"Er, did you ah, happen to see what happened back there? Your fence…"

He trailed off, remembering the horror in his heart as the shadows claws encased his body.

A deep chuckle pulled him out of it.

"Ah yes, my  _ fence. _ It's an extra security measure, for your little town does not act kindly towards my family, nor my land."

The man leaned down, pausing an arms length from Wilson. Their sights locked, and he found he could not look away, forced to stare right at the stormy eyes glaring down at him.

" **_Your town does not approve of my kind, you see."_ **

With a predatory hiss, his host's mouth opened wide, revealing a pair of razor sharp fangs. The grey eyes began to glow with the same purple as the bed Wilson lay shocked still on, pupils becoming that of a snake.

The word vampire became stuck in his brain, over and over it screamed at him. He knew he should be more afraid, be crying or shouting or cowering, fighting like men do-

Wilson Higgsbury denied his impulses no longer. 

His good arm shot out to grab the chin of the lanky vampire towering over him, pulling the impossibly sharp teeth directly in his line of sight.

"I didn't see these when you spoke, are they retractable? Where do they go? Are your eyes able to see differently like this? Do you really drink blood? What kind of nutrition does that offer? How did you move through shadows? Is your fence part of you? Am I-"

Wilson looked up, noticing shock on his host's face, and-  _ is he blushing?  _ He released his grasp.

"Am I someone you are to eat?"

The vampire stood back, hemming and hawing for a moment before seeming to gather his scattered wit. He straightened out and dusted off his shoulders with a huff.

"I do say, out of all the guests I've had here, I've never had one so… comfortable as you."

It was Wilson's turn to go scarlet, and he looked down to hide it.

"Don't bother, I can smell that rush of blood."

Wilson jerked his head up with a frown as the vampire laughed mockingly.

"You  _ are _ going to eat me!"

His host sighed, moving to sit on the bed beside him.  _ I certainly don't feel like I'm about to be his dinner… should I be frightened right now? _

"I'm afraid I did not expect you to ask me any questions, and certainly not ones so forward. I can offer you only a few answers"

"Can I get a notepad?"

"I don't believe you are in any condition to write Doctor, make do with your mind. Now, I do drink blood, when threatened. The nutrition I gain is not necessarily energy, rather power, that mortal men do not have."

"I can't imagine you get threatened all that often. That fence of yours should keep even the morons at the church out…"

"Indeed, so you can see I have little use for the gains of blood consumption. There is naught to use it on."

Wilson furrowed his brows.

"So… you aren't going to bite me?"

The vampire's expression softened, and Wilson could see amusement on the weathered face.

"No, my dear doctor. I am merely answering the whims of my niece. 

You see, I've observed how you live, far away from the rest of your species, in a cabin beyond even my domain. I saw how you saved the fire witch, how the town refuses to allow for science in their equation to life, and how you still  _ try _ despite having not a penny or patient to speak of. 

I, erm, may have spoken of you with a fondness that was mistaken for an invitation- and now that you are here, you haven't even had the sense to be frightened of me, and I find myself unable to turn away such a friendly face."

The vampire stood, bowing down elegantly to offer Wilson his hand.

"My name is Maxwell Carter, to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

Wilson closed his gaping mouth and took Maxwell's gloved hand in his own.

"Wilson. Wilson Higgsbury."

Maxwell gave him a warm smile, bringing Wilson's good arm up to kiss his hand.

"Welcome to my home Mr. Higgsbury."

"C-call me Wilson, Mr. Carter!"

"Indeed, Wilson, then you shall call me Maxwell"

"Indeed."

The pair dropped their pompous act, and chuckled like school boys at another as if they'd known each other their whole lives.

"Maxwell?"

"Yes Wilson?"

"Can you pop my shoulder back in?"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments help to motivate me! check out my tumblr, constant-wilson. i reblog from a lot of awesome artists who deserve more love!


End file.
